1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrochemical storage cell of the alkali metal and chalcogen type with at least one anode chamber and one cathode chamber which are separated from each other by an alkali ion-conducting solid electrolyte and are bounded at least in some regions by a metallic housing, the solid electrolyte being fastened at its open end to the housing via a connecting element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrochemical storage cells find use to an increasing degree in high-temperature storage batteries which serve as the energy source in electric vehicles.
Rechargeable electrochemical storage cells of the alkali metal and chalcogen type, the reactant spaces of which are separated from each other by a solid electrolyte, are eminently suitable for constructing high-temperature storage batteries. The solid electrolytes used in these cells, which are made, for instance, of beta aluminum oxide, are distinguished by the fact that partial conductivity of the mobile ions through it is very high and the partial conductivity of the electrons is smaller by many powers of ten.
German Published Non-Prosecuted Application (DE-OS) No. 31 45 112 describes an electrochemical storage cell which is bounded to the outside by a cup-shaped housing of metal. A similarly shaped solid electrolyte of beta aluminum oxide is disposed in the interior of the storage cell. An insulating ring of alpha aluminum oxide is arranged at the upper open end of the solid electrolyte. The insulating ring is connected to the solid electrolyte, for instance by glass solder. The insulating ring is designed and fastened to the solid electrolyte to take on a function of a flange pointing outward. The housing bounding the storage cell is provided at the upper end with an inward or outward-pointing flange on which the insulating ring is placed and is firmly connected thereto. In order to assure long service life in such storage cells, a hermetic seal of the reactant chambers from each other as well as of the storage cell to the outside must be assured. In the storage cells described here this is not possible in a durable manner, so that the penetration of oxygen into the reactant chambers is not precluded after several operating hours of the storage cell.